Fire Starter
by DarknessRei
Summary: When Kimiko accepts a duel against another student Youichi doesn't expect it to go according to plan, and when she loses control of her Alice disaster happens ONESHOT KimikoXYouichi


_**Note; Youichi and Kimiko's age = 10 yrs. old**_

Youichi's POV

"What did you say?" Kimi-chan's voice echoed throughout the classroom as she stared angrily at one boy in our class.  
"You heard me." The boy said with much arrogance in his voice. "My alice can take down your alice anytime."  
"Why you little freak! I'm gonna burn you just like my Nii-cha-." She was starting to say when he cut her off.  
"Well you aren't Natsume, and it doesn't mean since you last name is Hyuuga that you're as powerful as him." He smirked.  
" Why you-!" she was about to tackle him when I stepped in between them.  
"Ignore him Kimi-chan." I glared at the boy. "He's not worth your time." Was all I said before dragging Kimiko out of the classroom. It'd be a problem if Kimi-chan started a fight with someone but it would be an even greater problem if she got sick cuz she overused her alice again. We walked our way to the cafeteria and then under a tree in the courtyard. Kimi-chan hasn't spoken a word since we left the classroom, I know that she's really pissed right now.  
"So how does it taste?" I asked her while taking a bite out of the sandwich I bought at the cafeteria.  
She nodded. "It's okay I guess…" Was all she said. After a few minutes of awkward silence I decided to try and strike a conversation again.  
"Don't mind that jerk, he doesn't know anything. I said while looking at her and she nodded.  
"He wants a duel."  
"A duel? What duel?" I asked, caught off guard by her statement.  
"An Alice Duel you idiot. Don't you know what that is?" A boy with flaming red hair answered and smirked as he walked towards us.  
"Kakeru?" Kimi-chan said as she looked at him while I glared at him.  
"Hey Kimi-chan!" He greeted her enthusiastically while ignoring me.  
Kimi-chan nodded. "What do you guys think? Should I go?" She asked.  
"Of course not." I answered immediately. "You might get sick again if you overuse your Alice." I looked at her slightly worried.  
"Well I think you should and kick his butt!" That bastard Kakeru answered as sson as I was finished. But of course Kimi-chan was too hard headed and was too confident to back down so she accepted the challenge. But of course not everything went according to plan. At the beginning of their duel the odds were at Kimi-chan's favor but just like I thought she overused her alice and everything went out of control.

_**Kimiko's POV**_

_Dammit… I don't feel good…_ Was all that I could think of before everything went blurry. At first everything was good of course, I was winning this match and was kicking his butt. But then suddenly I started coughing and my vision went blurry. I think I heard You-chan calling my name but then everything just turned black.

_**Youichi's POV  
**_

"Kimi-chan! Kimi-chan!" I shouted at her across the raging flames. _Dammit! I told her this might happen!_ I cursed as I tried to find help. Everything was in chaos back then all of our classmates already ran away, even the bastard that challenged Kimi-chan in the first place.  
"Kimiko!" I heard Kakeru's voice from a distance. _At least this bastard didn't bail out on us._ I smirked.  
"You-chan! Kakeru-kun!" Narumi sensei called out as he was running towards us.  
"Sensei! Kimiko! Kimiko's still in there!" Kakeru yelled out immediately as Narumi got near.  
"Oh my! Then we have to get her out. Kakeru-kun get Sora-kun from the middle school department and ask tell Misaki-sensei about what happened he'll call help for us." Kakeru nodded and dashed off.  
I knew what was going to happen, they'll tell us to wait while Kimi-chan's in there alone._ Well I don't think so…_  
"You-chan let's just wait-" I didn't wait for him to finish before I jumped in that raging inferno.

_**Kimiko's POV**_

_Kimi-chan! Kimi-chan!... Someone 's calling out my name. I tried to open my eyes but I just can't… I think it was You-chan that was calling me… Someone is lifting me… Someone is calling me…  
_"Kimi-chan!" I saw You-chan's face as he was looking down at me. His face was full of ashes and dirt, and his hair and clothes was too.  
"You-chan?" I asked. He sighed in relief as I sat up. "What happened?"  
"What happened? You lost control of your Alice that's what happened!" He cried out irritated.  
"He's right Kimiko-chan." Narumi-sensei smiled at me. "It seems that you overused your alice again."  
"I-I'm sorry… It's just I wanted to prove that I was strong like Nii-tan."  
"Well you are strong like you're brother or didn't you know that?" Narumi-sensei wiped my face. "But are you sure I'm the one who you should be sorry to?"  
I looked around and saw Kakeru and You-chan looking at me. I sighed, this will take awhile.

And so after that nothing really happened. You-chan was brought to the infirmary because he burned his hands while trying to rescue me, the boy who challenged me got what he deserved, a visit from nii-tan, and as for me I'm currently serving out my punishment. Since You-chan burned his hands he can't use them for at least 2 weeks, so since I was the cause of all that Narumi-sensei said that I should serve as his hands for the mean time. Well I can say that it was torture. My seat was moved right next to his so I can copy notes for him, much to Kakeru's dismay, I had to answer his tests to since he slept through most of class. I had to be his maid too! Cleaning up his room and picking up his laundry! He is such a pervert! But the most embarrassing of all was during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Since he couldn't use his hands I had to feed him. I could see it in his smug face that he was enjoying every damn second of it. I could feel everyone looking at us as I fed him, especially the seniors that keeps on saying on how cute we look.  
"Here." I said irritated as he ate on. This guy is totally a perverted sadistic tomato faced jerk. But I haven't even thanked him for saving me yet. So as he was eating and kissed him on the cheek earning me glares from those girls who had a crush on him and also Kakeru who was so jealous of You-chan right now. I watched as his faced turned from his usual skin color to pink to red.  
"W-What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.  
"Nothing tomato face" I answered and shove another spoonful of rice into his mouth.


End file.
